


Chocolate Milk

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, bluebear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best ammo against an angry Sammy is chocolate milk and Dean never goes in unprepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

Sammy stalked into the house, slamming the door behind him and not even calling out a polite "thank you" to the sucker parent who had given him a ride home. Dean listened to the thump, thump, thump, _bang_ of Sammy running up to their bedroom before he headed to the kitchen. Obviously this afternoon's birthday party had not gone well and it was usually best to go into any situation armed for the worst case scenario.

The best ammo against angry Sammy? Chocolate milk.

Actually chocolate milk was the best ammo against Sammy _period_.

Dean opened their bedroom door slowly - Sammy's aim wasn't awesome, but a pillow to the arm would take out the milk and Dean wasn't looking to spend the remainder of his Saturday afternoon cleaning.

"Sammy?" Dean looked round their small room, expecting to see Sammy curled up on his bed with Blue Bear, or maybe on the floor in the corner. "Hey, I've got chocolate milk!"

A loud sniff came from the closet.

"Come on Sammy, you can't sit in there, it smells like old shoes!"

" _Your_ old shoes!" Came the indignant, if slightly watery, response.

"Yeah, yeah, princess Sammy doesn't smell, I get it." Dean rolled his eyes. "This milk's getting warm, you know?"

The closet door opened, very slowly, and Sammy crawled out, head down, bangs all pushed forward into his face.

"So, d'you have a good time at Tommy's party?"

" _Jamie_." Sammy looked up at Dean, his face all screwed up with annoyance.

Dean couldn't hold back his laughter; Sammy's face was painted, white and red and tear streaked now, like his arch enemy _Ronald McDonald_.

Sammy stood up and marched over to Dean and _shoved_ him in the chest. "Stop laughing, it's not funny, they _made_ me."

Dean stopped laughing as Sammy's face crumpled and he burst into tears again.

Awkwardly, Dean twisted around and put the glasses of milk on top of the dresser before putting his arms round Sammy. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He winced as he noticed the white paint had rubbed off a little onto his shirt. "Come on, let's get that crap washed off your face, hu?"

oOo

Sammy sat quietly on the edge of the tub as Dean used an old flannel to wipe the paint off of his face, working gently into his hairline and round his chin.

"Dean..." Sammy looked down, like he always did when he thought he was in trouble.

Dean was figuring if he had enough cash to get pizza for dinner, if he could stretch their money by watering down the milk a little, so he took a moment to respond and Sammy seemed to sink further into himself. "What is it, Sammy?"

"They....they said I had to get that paint cause I was stupid like a clown, Dean, but I'm not stupid, they're stupid and clowns aren't stupid they're _mean_ and you can't see their faces and I'm not stupid, am I Dean?"

Dean clenched his jaw. Sammy had been looking forward to that stupid party _all week_. He'd known it was no good, that kids always needed someone to pick on and new little Sammy was just about the perfect target...On Monday he'd find those nasty kids and knock them flat, no one messed with Sammy but him. "No Sammy, you're not stupid, you're smarter'n me and dad put together." He carded Sammy's bangs back from his face, kid needed a haircut. "They're stupid, and the sooner we move on again, the better." He nodded decisively. "All done. Come on, I think we need pizza for dinner."

"And the chocolate milk?" Sammy looked hopefully up at him.

Dean grinned back. "Yeah, sure Sammy, and the chocolate milk."  



End file.
